History of the World: A Story of Two Nations
by Fingon888
Summary: This is a fan fiction of Guitarman's History of the World! It is on the Playdiplomacy forums and you guys should check it out. Anyways, this is a story about Romania and Poland in this strange world set in the 1860's. You guys probably won't know what is happening, but too bad! Just joking, anyways picture all the characters as they are from Hetalia unless I say different. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Romania

God, I am nervous. This is my first meeting since I announced I have a new king. He's a nice enough guy; he even has the same name as me. Fingon VIII, I don't have numbers after my name, but whatever. Anyways, it is 1864 and all of the countries of the world meet in St. Petersburg every month to discuss things. I wonder how everyone is going to respond to me being here. Romania hasn't previously been represented and our old parliament promised unification with Italy.

My thoughts are cut short when I enter the meeting room. The attendant announces my name and country and then I see a man stand up and shout.

"Hell Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The Polish man screams. He has long blond hair and green eyes.

What is wrong with that guy? Has he no class? And is he wearing a skirt? I can tell this Pole is going to frustrate me.

"Hey Romania, are you still joining with Italy? Oh and I have soldiers marching through your lands. I got the permission of the Diet. Can they still march through?" A reserved Russian man, with a big beard asked.

"Um, I won't be joining Italy anymore. But, your troops can still go through." I said while trying to sound official. I think I failed, though. Russia didn't seem to notice anything, thankfully.

"Italy is going to pissed, but thanks for the military access, bro." The Russian said and sat back down.

I went to my seat and sat next to a Turkish man and a Hungarian. That might be awkward with the stuff my king is saying about liberating our Romanian brothers under Turkish rule. I just won't say anything about it. Anyway, the table everyone sat at was a long oval table with chairs all around it. Everyone had a sign in front of them saying what country they were. Across from me there was the NAF and on left of him was Argentina and on the right was Mexico. There was only one empty chair and its sign said "Italy." I certainly hope that Italy won't be angry.

Suddenly an energetic Greek man burst in. He has short black hair and slight stubble. His eyes are a deep brown. The shocked attendant announced him as Vae Victus, Greece.

"Oh shit! Italy is going to flip out!" Poland stood up and shouted. God that guy has a problem. Doesn't he know how to control himself?

However, my criticism of Poland was cut short by an Italian man walking in. He asked why everyone was staring at him and when a very pleased Frenchman explained it to him; he threw a vase on the ground.

"What the fuck do you mean Greece and Romania are staying independent!? I swear I will invade the shit out of those Greek bastards!" The Italian screamed, while everyone in the meeting room looked very uncomfortable.

Russia quickly got up and tried to calm down Italy, while Germany and France laughed at him. Apparently Germany and France were invading Italy while all his troops were away. The only defense he had were Italian militia and Austrian and Hungarian soldiers. I kind of hope Italy doesn't lose. The socialist French would expand their power too much. I'm glad Russia is sending troops to help him. Nobody should be invaded when their army is on a different continent. That is just plain wrong.

Italy finally calms down and goes to sulk in a corner. The meeting is winding down after all the countries greet me and Greece. So, I walk over to the pissed off Italian. I sit against the wall next to him. He is obviously uncomfortable, but he doesn't move.

"What's up?" I ask in the kindest way possible.

"Oh nothing, it's just all my plans are ruined in one day. I was going to reunite the Roman Empire. Your country, Austria, Hungary, Italy, and Greece were trying to unite. God, I am just so frustrated!" The brown-haired Italian said.

"I'm sorry about messing up your Roman Empire." I apologize to him as I give him a little hug.

"Yeah, it's okay." Italy said while he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Maybe you will have a human ally, if that is any consolation." I say while giving him another hug.

Italy smiled and deepened the hug. After a moment he pulled away and responded. "Yes, that would be consolation."

I get up and start to walk back to my seat when Russia announces the meeting is over and will continue tomorrow. I grab my things and begin to walk out the door. However, I am stopped by that bearded Russian. Poland was standing next to him, as well. Why does Poland have to be everywhere?

"Hey Romania, what is your name again? Mine is Fortress and Poland's is Pez. The guy you were hugging earlier, Italy," For some reason Poland blushed when Russia said this. "His name is Maggs." The tall Russian man said. He was intimidating with his big beard and black ushanka. But, he was also very friendly and had a hearty laugh.

"My name is Fingon, it's nice to meet you guys." I replied in a hurried tone. I need to get to my hotel soon.

"Well, Poland and I had been talking about an alliance because we are both Slavic. Then you came along today and we now have another Slavic nation. So, I think we should form a defensive pact to protect our interests. I think we should call it the Slavic League. What do you say?" Russia explained enthusiastically while Poland nodded beside him.

"Not to pop your bubble, but Romania isn't a Slavic country. We speak a Romance language and only have Eastern European influences. However, a defensive pact would be very nice. If you want to keep the name, we can just pretend to be Slavic." I said, not wanting to bore the Russian with a long explanation of Romanian culture.

"Really, what nations besides my glorious empire are Slavic?" Russia exclaimed, quite curious.

"Well, Poland and his territories of Bohemia and Slovakia are Slavic. The only independent ones besides Poland and you, is Croatia and Slovenia. There is Serbia, Bulgaria, Bosnia, and Montenegro, under Ottoman rule. The rest are owned by you." I answered Russia. He knew all those countries were Slavic; he was just surprised Romania isn't. He must not be too well informed.

"Alright whatever. Anyways, what do you say to the defensive pact?" Russia said after a moment of contemplation.

"Um, I really like the sound of it." I said to the large Russian man.

"Great, Poland and I will work on the official stuff tonight. We will meet you at your hotel at about ten o' clock." Russia said as he ran off with Poland.

"Okay cool. See you then." I call out to the Russian as he goes up the stairs with a tired Poland in tow.

Man, that Russia is a little weird. He seems nice, though. That Pole was a different story. There was something about him that just pissed me off. I didn't seem to mind him as much a moment ago when he wasn't yelling and being obnoxious. God, being in an alliance with him is going to be a weird experience.

I walk out the door and to the carriage waiting for me. I am going to sleep well tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**So last chapter I forgot Author's Notes, but I am just going to pretend I didn't. I feel like I should warnings for later chapters, and for this one. **

**Warnings: Yaoi (If you don't want to read yaoi, why are you in the rated M Hetalia section?), language, smut in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (that's a good thing, I suck at drawing). I also don't own History of the World. If I did, Romania would rule all of Eastern Europe.**

Chapter 2 – Poland

I was just sitting there, thinking about how Romania was going to join Italy. I hate that Italian. Why can't he be happy after he united Italy? No, he just has to make a Roman Empire out of Austria, Hungary, and Romania. But then I heard the announcer say that Romania was here. That meant that he wasn't uniting with Italy! So, I stood up and screamed "Hell yeah!"

Then I looked at Romania. He was pretty isolated, so I have never seen him before. There standing confused by the door was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He had medium length, shaggy, light-blond hair. He had one tooth that almost looked like a fang. He also wore the most adorable little top hat. However, his most striking feature was his light red eyes. They were simply enthralling; I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. I wanted to run up and kiss him right then. Oh, and when Russia was talking to him I saw his ass. It was magnificent! God, I wonder what it looks like without clothes.

"Poland, are you even listening!?" Russia yelled at me.

"Um, yeah totally, what were you saying again, Russia?" I asked, slightly worried that Russia might get mad at me.

"Jesus, Poland, come on. We need to finish this treaty so we aren't late for our meeting with Romania." Russia said, clearly getting mad.

Just then Dmitri Caibal, Chancellor of Russia came in.

"Hey Russia, you having trouble with that treaty? Just give it to me and I will bring it with me when I head to the hotel. You guys won't be late if you leave now." Dmitri commanded and shooed us out the door.

Man, that Dmitri is cool. He really saved my ass back there. Russia was about to flip shit. But I can't wait to see Romania. I didn't think any man could look so gorgeous. Oh, the things we could do in that hotel room we will be in.

"Poland, why are drooling?" Russia asked calmly, as if what he was saying was perfectly normal.

"Nothing! It's nothing man! Ha ha." I stammer as I turn bright red. Wow, am I blushing again? I am never embarrassed about this kind of stuff. And what was up with that awkward laugh? I need to get a grip before Russia guesses. That is one of his two skills, the other being getting involved in everything. That is the reason we have these meetings in St. Petersburg instead of London. Not that I am complaining, it is closer to Warsaw.

"Alright then, but please don't be too annoying tonight. You've barely met Romania and I don't want you to scare him off. You know how you can be." Russia scolded me.

"Russia, it'll be fine. I'm not that bad." I say, lying through my teeth.

"Don't even try that shit, Poland. I swear if you try to have sex with him, I will take you out of the fucking alliance." Russia yells, getting angry again.

"I won't! Come on Russia, you know I don't do that to everyone I meet. I have never tried to have sex with you." I reply to Russia. I need to try to convince him that that wasn't what I was planning on.

"That's because I am physically intimidating. Also, I know that you do try that with almost everyone you meet. I saw how you were looking at Romania. All I am saying is don't do anything tonight. At all! I don't care about flirting. Just, for God's sake, don't rape the guy." Russia said. He had gotten much calmer while saying the last sentence. At least Romania won't have to deal with an angry Russia on his first night.

"Russia, what are you talking about?" I inquired, trying to act like I didn't have those emotions. No, it wouldn't do to allow Russia to know about my feelings for Romania. I mean, I haven't said one word to the guy.

"Sure, Poland, anyways we are here." Russia said while getting out of the carriage.

I followed Russia into the hotel. It was quite fancy with orate vases and portraits of famous Russians. In fact there was even a painting of Ivan IV Vasilyevich, or Ivan the Terrible in English, who was the first of Russia's bosses to use the title Tsar. We walked up to the front desk and asked for the room that the Romanian "ambassador" was staying in. The man got up and walked with us to the third floor. He took us to a door just down the hallway and knocked on it.

"Sir, the Russian and Polish ambassadors are here for you." The attendant said to the Romanian inside the room.

"Of course, send them in." Romania said and we were ushered into the room.

Romania was wearing a simple robe and his hair was dripping wet. He gave Russia this grin that made me want to tackle him and rip his clothes off. Hold up, I need to stop thinking like this or I will break my promise to Russia.

"Hey Russia, hey Poland, what's up?" Romania asked us.

"My chancellor is finishing up the official alliance stuff. He will be here momentarily. His name is Dmitri Caibal." Russia said to Romania.

"Yeah bro. He is so cool. You will just love him!" I added, almost yelling during the last sentence.

"Um, okay then." Romania replied. He looked quite uncomfortable after what I said. I guess he just isn't used to people who are excited. I can imagine working with Romanian nobles wouldn't be the most thrilling line of work.

"Anyways we didn't want to be late so we came early." Russia said quickly. It was obvious he was trying to get Romania to forget I am even here.

"Well that's fine. Please sit. Would you two like some țuică?" Romania asked while going into the kitchen. "I bring a bottle wherever I travel."

"Hell yeah I do! I've never had Romanian alcohol before." I say, while running after Romania into the kitchen.

"Poland just sit down. I will bring it out there. We can drink it together." Romania called when he heard me running towards the kitchen. I pout a little and move back to the couch. Russia was chuckling a little bit.

Romania glided into the room. "Here is the țuică! You guys will love it." Romania poured all three of them a shot. Romania took up his glass and said, "Allow me to propose a toast to our new alliance."

"Here, here." Russia said before all three of us downed the țuică.

"Damn Romania, this shit is strong." I said. It really was strong alcohol, I usually only drink at parties, so I am not used to it. Speaking of which, I need to go to one of France's parties. Those are awesome! He always has massive dance parties with all the countries there. Romania should come to the next one.

"Oh, so Poland can't take his booze, huh?" Romania teased.

"I wouldn't test him Romania. He gets a little feisty when he is drunk." Russia warned Romania.

Just then Dmitri knocked on the door. He asked if this was Romania's room and if he can come in. When he received Romania's permission he opened the door.

"Romania, I presume." Dmitri said to Romania as he shook his hand. "Hello Russia. Hello Poland. I have the agreement here. Fortress, I have already attached your signature as well as mine. I am sure you will find the terms acceptable."

"Of course Dmitri, if you signed it, then it is fine." Russia answered Dmitri's unasked question.

"Yes, well you have business in Moscow. You need to get on the train in an hour. There is a carriage waiting for you. Poland and I will take good care of Romania." Dmitri informed Russia, who after a quick goodbye to Romania took off down the hall.

"Romania, I must apologize for not properly introducing myself. Russia is in a hurry, so I needed to get him out of here as fast as possible. My name is Dmitri Caibal." Dmitri shook hands with Romania again. He looked around and saw the bottle of țuică. "You were drinking without me! Well this must be remedied. The damned agreement can wait."

**So, I am switching POV's every chapter. That is why the names of the chapter will either be Romania or Poland. Also țuică is a Romanian alcoholic beverage. It is a brandy made from plums. Interestingly, in Romania țuică is used for the toasts at weddings and other functions instead of wine or champagne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – That took a while. I was having some conflict with how the story was going and it has been drastically changed to say the least. Italy will have a much larger role. The previous chapters still apply perfectly well, though. I don't really have anything to say because I answer most of the questions people have on the Playdiplomacy forums. If you are a non-HOTW reader, then feel free to review or message me or whatever if you have questions or comments. I want criticism and praise people! Mostly criticism, but praise never hurts, right? Anyways, let's get on with Chapter 3.**

Chapter 3 – Romania

I sat at the table on my hotel room's balcony drinking coffee and admiring St. Petersburg. The Neva was beautiful this time of the year. Hell, the Neva was beautiful all the times of the year. My thoughts wander back to last night. About twenty minutes after Dmitri had arrived I was able to get the treaty into my hands so I could sign it and I got Poland to sign it after about ten minutes of trying to get him to stop singing Polish drinking songs with Dmitri. After that I taught them some Romanian drinking songs and we sang for a while. Then about an hour after Dmitri had arrived I ran out of țuică! I have literally never run out of țuică before.

It was then that I heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened it and saw the mailman standing there.

"Good morning, sir. I have a letter for you from the Italian ambassador." The Russian man said in a thick accent.

"Mulțumesc." I say to him as I take the letter.

The man leaves and I take the letter opener with me on the way to the balcony. I open the letter.

_Dear Romania, _

_How are things? I just wanted to say hello and all. My nation is being invaded by Germany and France and I think that Poland might send troops as well. All of my soldiers are sailing across the Atlantic right now, so I am using my militia and Austrian and Hungarian troops to defend Italy. I guess you could say I am not in a good mood. _

_Anyways, I just wanted to express my hope for good relations between us. I also really wanted to thank you for yesterday. I don't know why you did that, but I'm very grateful. I've been having a bad week and even though you are kind of the cause of it, you've been the only good thing to happen to me in a while. I can't wait to see you again and I eagerly await any letter that you send._

_Sincerely,_

_Italia_

Well that is interesting. I don't really know what to think of Italy. I mean he is cool and all, but he does complain a lot. That is very annoying. I can't just let him wallow in his self-pity. I should really do something to make him feel better.

Before I do anything I need to go over the political situation. A Grand Coalition of Spain, Italy, Russia, Japan, and the Ottoman Empire are currently working out a peace agreement with the NAF. The NAF has allies though, namely France. So France decided that it would strike Italy to help the NAF reach favorable peace terms. And then Germany did what he is apparently the best at, getting into a war for no reason. Seeing Italy in a weakened position with an invasion on the way, he crossed the Alps. Russia is sending men to help Italy as well. The only complication for me is that Poland is on France's side. God, politics is weird.

We have another meeting today, so I'll talk to Italy afterwards. I get my stuff ready for the meeting and send a letter to King Fingon. He will be ecstatic about our new alliance. He will see it as a way to invade Turkey though. He is obsessed with Wallachia. You see the Turks rule over Wallachia and we only control Transylvania and part of Moldavia. Romanian unification is the ultimate goal of King Fingon VIII.

I go to my carriage and sit down. I might need some more coffee. Last night was tiring if nothing else.

"Hello Romania, how are you?" A British man in a top hat and a monocle sat in my carriage.

"Jesus!" I yell seeing a man sitting across from me. "Umm, I am doing fine. Britain I assume." I said that while trying to not flip out and I shook hands with Britain after saying that.

He had green eyes and short blond hair. He looked to be the same age as me, but he had an air of superiority about him and you could tell he was not happy to be in Russia.

"Indeed. I just wanted to discuss some things with you. I have read some in the newspaper your king's speech, what was his name? Oh yes, King Fingon VIII, quite a lot of numbers for the first Romanian King. Anyways, he spoke about uniting the Romanian people. Unlike some of these other idiots I know that both Russia and the Ottomans hold Vlach lands. However, I also know that it will be the Ottomans you will go after, mainly because the Russians have the largest military in the world. However, I am interested in what you plan to do with the Turks." The man asked.

"Well, we don't have any plan as of yet. If I can be honest, we were more hoping the Turks would invade us, so that international support would be forthcoming on our side." I replied.

"Ah, well know this Romania. I will support you if the damned Ottomans try anything." Britain said to me with a strange half smile. "It looks like we are here. Why we have these meetings in this city I will never know. God damned Russian always getting involved in everything." Britain then walked away muttering under his breath about Russia.

I walked up the steps thinking about what Britain said. He seems like a nice guy, if strange. A lot like Russia in fact. It's funny he doesn't like him. It seems like the old saying of "opposites attract" works both ways.

Again, any thoughts are brought to a close upon entering the meeting room. All I can see is a silver haired man trying to get a brown haired man, who looked rather familiar, to join him. I recognize him as Germany when he turns around for a second and I see his red eyes. They are redder than mine, but we are the only two countries with red eyes. I walk over to an American who is looking on the scene with an amused smile.

"Who is that guy Germany is yelling at?" I ask the NAF.

He jumped ten feet into the air. Well not really, but he was quite scared. "Oh, hey Romania, I didn't see you there. That guy is Austria. Germany has been obsessed with him ever since his Empire fell apart. Ever since Prussia created Germany he has been fighting for pan-Germanism. So the next logical stop on that crazy train is Austria. Of course there are other places like Alsace-Lorraine, but France is much more powerful than Austria. Germany usually yells about it once every month or so."

Of course, that was why he looked familiar. Austria used to be in charge of me, Hungary, Bohemia, Slovakia, Croatia, and a few other people. I haven't seen him in a while. He looks different now though. Less commanding, more humble. He isn't even responding to the screaming German in front of him. There had been a great war in 1862, I remember because I had to fight in it. With the armies of Austria weakened beyond repair, Italy, Turkey, Germany, and Russia swooped in. They split up the country and that is why I am here today, instead of cleaning Austria's house or something.

It was when I was thinking about this that I saw Russia walk in holding a letter.

"This is a public letter that was sent to France by King Pie III of France. For anyone who doesn't know he has been deposed and replaced with Chancellor Slim." He says before opening the letter and reading its contents.

_Dear France and the People of the World,_

_For too long you have lived under the rule of the liar and the despot, Viscount Slim. He has stolen the throne of France and France itself. I ask what has his socialist lies done for you. What has this revolution done for our great country? It has brought war and hate upon us all. The dictator that sits in Paris has declared an unprovoked war with a traditional friend of our nation. The Kingdom of Italy has no ill will for France and has done nothing in its, albeit short, existence to warrant an attack from us. _

_I was not the greatest King of France, I can admit such. But did I ruin our economy? Did I bring death to the sons of France? No! I did not consign our people to bloodshed over egotistical and idealist lies. I led France as I deemed the most peaceful and lucrative way forward. I sought to help the middle class, not destroy the social order in the flames of socialism. _

_People of France I call for you to end your imprisonment. Rise up and defeat the dictator that holds France in chains of lies and false promises. Do not allow yourselves to be brought to the brink of destruction in the service of Chairman Slim's ego! I call for my reinstatement so the monarchy of France may continue to guide our nation through the river of time as the good Lord intended. It is God's will that we succeed in this most noble endeavor. Vive la France! _

_We, by the Grace of God, Pie III, King of all the French, Prince of Algeria, Duke of Alsace-Lorraine, Duke of Orleans, etc. _

Russia finished the letter and looked up at the long-haired Frenchman. He was… laughing? I don't know why he would be laughing in this situation. Hmm, I guess French people are just strange.

It was then that I got a message from my boss. So I stood up and said what I was commanded.

"King Fingon VIII expresses his full support for King Pie III in his quest to bring order and freedom back to French people. Furthermore, Romania denounces the French for their unprovoked invasion of Italy. Romania looks forward to the reinstatement of the French King and an end to socialism in all corners of the world." I say in the most official way possible.

France glares at me, but Russia and Italy are ecstatic.

"Russia's respect for Romania has sharply increased." Russia says.

"Man, I am starting to really like this guy." Italy says as he runs up and gives me a high five and then a hug. "We can talk about stuff later."

"Okay then. How about we go to your place together? I don't have to back in Romania for a while." I ask the excited Italian standing before me.

"Yeah that sounds great!" Italy says before going back to his seat.

**So the romance will likely start next chapter and like I said, Italy will be having a much more prominent role. Thus Italy has been added to the POV characters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – I have so much work to do! I wake up at like noon and I say to myself "I'm going to finish the book I have to read for school!" Then I open my computer and get on the internet. The internet comes up behind me and whispers into my ear "You aren't doing shit today." So without further complaint here is Italy's first chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Italy

Romania sat across from me, talking about the times that he messed with Hungary. Oh, and just because I am more focused on Romania than his story doesn't mean that it isn't insanely funny. He was telling me about the time he got Hungary into thinking that he is a vampire.

"So I came up behind her that night when she was reading and I jumped from behind her chair. I fake bit her neck and she screamed louder than anything I've ever heard. She got up and started hitting me with her book. Ha, it was one of the best things I have ever done to Hungary. She was like 'I'm going to kill you, you fucking vampire!' It was so funny. The best part was she was convinced for two weeks that I am a vampire!" He recited while waving his arms around to try to physically show me the story.

Romania got quiet and leaned in towards my face. I am pretty sure I was blushing. Is Romania about to kiss me!? Romania moved past my lips and put his mouth next to my ear. "Not to say I am not a vampire. I may or may not be. You will just have to investigate that."

What!? Romania is a vampire? That doesn't make sense and what does he mean investigate. He can't possibly mean what I think he means, can he? Is it even possible that he likes me like that?

"Hahaha! You were like so scared. No, you had to see your face. It was simply magnificent. I mean if I had taken a photo of it, it would be put in an art museum. I would call it _Fear of the Unknown._" Romania continued to laugh that cute laugh that made me want to hug him and make him shut up with my lips.

"So Italy, you should tell a story now. We still have a little while before we get to the docks." Romania told me while I was still imagining what could be done with his mouth.

"Um, sure I guess. I don't really have a lot of fun stories though. Most of my stories are sad with Spain, Austria, or France taking me over. I was way too scared of all of my masters to ever pull pranks on them like you, oh but there was one story back from when we all lived with Grandpa Rome." I say to the overly eager Romanian.

"I remember those days! Grandpa Rome was awesome. We all lived together back then, France, Spain, Bulgaria, Turkey, England, and so many more." Romania cut in.

"So Grandpa Rome was teaching me to paint and he was telling me how good it was. France came up behind me and tried to take my paintbrush, you know because France was an asshole then." Romania vigorously nodded his head. "Anyways, Grandpa Rome got mad at France for stealing my paintbrush and he told France to apologize to me. France looked at me and said with a straight face, 'I am far too beautiful to apologize.' But we were all young then and France had a squeaky twelve year olds voice! It was so funny that both me and Grandpa Rome burst out laughing. France started crying and repeating 'I'm beautiful, damn it!'" I finished telling the story to see a laughing Romania. His red eyes were shining with excitement and actual enjoyment. No one ever looks at me like that, not even people who say that they are my friends like Russia and Spain. He was enjoying my company.

"Ha, that is a funny story. Wish I was there. I would have beaten the shit out of France for bullying a cute little Italian." Romania joked as we were about to arrive at the docks.

Wait, did Romania just call me cute? He must mean like in a little kid way when we were little, right? I really hope not, but what would Romania see in me? I am just a pissed off Italian with too much ambition and not enough skill to take it. I really need some help with France now. Maybe Romania would, wait no he wouldn't. But it doesn't hurt to ask, right?

"Hey Romania, would you be willing to beat the shit out of France for bullying a cute Italian now?" I asked him with hopeful eyes.

Romania sighed and looked Italy into the eyes. "I wish I could, but I need to maintain neutrality." He gasped and then spoke again, "unless you were to support me against the Ottoman Empire in the future."

"Um, the Turks are my allies. Of course if they attack you then I would support you, but until then I just can't." I answered Romania's proposal.

"Oh well then, all is well." Romania said as he got out of the carriage. "Well the ship is ready, _domnule_." Romania took my hand as I stepped out of the carriage.

* * *

**A/N – Well that was shorter than I wanted it to be. So I want you all to form teams like in Twilight for my enjoyment. I want some people to support Itamania (cute nickname I made up for ItalyXRomania at three in the morning) and RomoPol (another cute nickname I made up at three in the morning for RomaniaXPoland). And disregard topping and bottoming for right now in the names. I will reveal who tops and who bottoms when I am good and ready. **

**Oh and domnule means sir/mister in Romanian.**


End file.
